Save me from myself
by Mayuri Kurotsuchi
Summary: Disaster strikes the Seireitei and the death of a certain lieutenant causes their captain to go into a blood - fuelled frenzy and only one person can set him free! [Contains: suggested KenxOc, Character death and some swearing]


**Summary: Disaster strikes the Seireitei and the death of a certain lieutenant causes their captain to go into a blood - fuelled frenzy and only one person can set him free! [Contains: suggested KenxOc, Character death and some swearing]**

**Disclaimer: i don't own bleach, but i do have some disenfec- nope...Ukitake drank it :I**

**Theme: 'Salvation' and 'Enigma' by Two steps from hell ...derp :D**

The sun set on a red stained land as black columns billowed into the sky. Motionless bodies lay in a sea of crimson red and shouts of commands pierce through the confusion only to end in blood curdling screams at the hands of one of the invading hollows.

The barrier defending the Seireitei ruptured and a blood thirsty mass of hollows and menos were unleashed like the hungry hounds of hell. They had the element of surprise and were able to pick off the Gotei 13 one at a time. When the alert was finally sounded, it was already too late and over half of their forces were decimated.

The sound of feet hitting stone ran down the empty street, a lone unseated 11th division member ran as fast as his legs could carry him and he tripped, he turned to see a lizard like hollow creep over the wall beside him. "S-S-SHIT!" he spat out, the hollow lunged as he turned to get up and flee and bit into his side and heaved him up off the ground.

He screamed out in pain and flailed, but silenced himself when he looked deeply into the crack in the wall before him. There sat tightly in a ball was a red haired girl, Zabimaru. Her yellow eye was watering and she shook violently as her gaze was fixed on the scene before her, the man in the hollows jaws forced a smile and a thumbs up, "Heh! This happens to me all the time, missy! -" with that the hollow hopped into the distance, followed by a "FUUUUUUU-" along the way.

Seeing her chance to run, she took off down the empty but blood stained streets, 'So much blood...how...could hollows do all this?' she ran faster, maybe if she did she would force herself awake from this horrid nightmare. Her legs gave way underneath her and she skidded into a wall. She cringed at the pain and heaved herself up, upon raising her head (Wabisuke: ...meh?) she stuttered, there stood the same lizard hollow as before, i licked its jagged maw as it stared at her hungrily. She screamed and forced herself into the foetal position as it leaped towards her. The sound of metal on bone rang through the air, she looked up to see two men with their zanpakuto's inserted into the hollows skull.

With the beast slain the two turned, "I-Ikkaku? Yumichika?" she jumped up to thank them and noticed that Ikkaku had deep cuts all over his body, Yumichika was obviously markless. "Wow, those hollows must have really done a number on you!" Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other with a mixture of emotions she couldn't understand, "yeah...hollows..Come on! We'll get you to safety" Ikkaku held Zabimaru's shoulder and pulled her softly, they started to run but then it hit them.

A crack of thunderous reiatsu boomed through the air as a golden pillar punched through the crimson sky, the power forced all three of them to their knees, "F-fuck! w-we have to get as far as possible!" Ikkaku panted, they got to their feet, "Come on zabimaru! it's not safe here!" he tugged at her shoulder and she rested her hand on his, "That's Kenny...he must have found someone really powerful to let out that much power...i should...see if he's okay..", "No! Zabimaru! He's-" but she had already sprinted towards the golden pillar.

She finally made it after a few wrong turns, noticing the lack of hollows along the way. It was a large courtyard stripped bare of its decorative trees. There stood three captains, and a beast like man enshrouded in golden energy. Byakuya, Shunsui and Unohana faced the beast and spoke too faint for Zabimaru to hear. She stepped closer, Byakuya turned his head slightly, his expression of sadness shocked her. "Its...you shouldn't be here to witness this.." he murmured.

'Witness what?' she walked beside them and jumped slightly as Shunsui motioned for her to stop and remain silent. She gave him a confused look; he placed his hand towards the beast like being, its golden tower starting to move erratically outwards as if breaking from its own weight. "K-Kenny" she whimpered, was it really him? Why was his reiatsu so different? So angry?... He stood in a battle stance with his head hung low and his arms limp, his zanpakuto held only in the slightest so it did not fall.

She gulped and looked at Shunsui, "He...he lost it...he's been attacking everyone that goes near..He's been acting like this since..."he looked down; his usually cheerful presence was engulfed in sorrow," s-since..."

She looked back to Kenpachi, his golden shroud now dispersed; she looked at his bare chest that was drenched in blood and new cuts. She looked further down till she got to the ground he stood upon. Her eyes started to water once more as she fell to her knees, she clawed at the earth and felt a sharp pain clutch at her chest as she let out a scream.

There between the defensive stance of Kenpachi lay a small bloodied bundle, Yachiru. She looked so peaceful, as if sleeping. But the blood that leaked from her now long dead body said otherwise. The way Kenpachi stood reminded her of tales from the human world, where dogs would stay with their masters grave till they too pass on.

Kenpachi twitched at the scream; Shunsui pressed Zabimaru back to a safe distance and turned to face Kenpachi, who was staring back at him with an emotionless face.

"Kenpachi...please i know your upset right now, but please, we need you to calm yourself" Unohana stepped forward slowly, making the other snarl and growl deeply at her. "Please, she's...she has already passed, you need -" She was cut off by the sword that was swung at her with great force; she dodged it just in time and stood back with her colleges.

"It's no use...he won't listen" she said with a sigh. "Then we have no choice but to end his pitiful existence". Zabimaru snapped out of her dazed like state and growled at the noble, "Don't you dare hurt Kenny!" she launched a punch into his back and made him tumble to his knees "YOUR THE ONLY PITIFUL ONE HERE!" she screamed, making him look up at her with a mixture of surprise and fear.

A low groan came from before them and they looked to see Kenpachi on his knees next to his precious yachiru, he stroked the bloody matted hair off her face and began to rock slowly back and forth. He swung his head towards the heavens and let out a roar that made the three captains reach for their zanpakuto's. He looked at Byakuya through the corner of his eye and a sinister grin tore over his face.

Without a second to spare Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakuto and blocked the downward swing the made the ground below them quake, the grin only grew larger as he forced the noble deeper into the ground with each hit, pulverising Byakuya's wrist in the process. Zabimaru ran towards him and screamed as Shunsui forced her back, "Kenny! Please stop!" The swings ceased and he turned slowly and she yelped as he charged at her with his crazed grin. Shunsui intercepted the blow but was forced onto one knee, Kenpachi raised his sword swiftly and was about to take Shunsui's head right off his shoulders but stopped when he felt a strange tightness around his waist. He looked down to see Zabimaru hugging him, crying into the bandages and softly hitting his chest.

"N-no more fighting! K-Kenny!" she looked up with tear filled eyes and whimpered as he tightly gripped her wrist, "I only fight so i can **die**" he hissed, making her pale in fear. "K-k-Kenny...p-please" she sobbed, he let her go and turned back to Byakuya, who had Unohana tending to his broken wrist, they both noticed his hungry gaze.

Zabimaru watched as he repeatedly swung at them, he showed no signs of mercy as he tore through Byakuya's shoulder or when he tore at Unohana's ankles, paralyzing her and forcing Shunsui to protect her with his own life. He showed no signs of ...Kenpachi. She stopped her tears and stepped over to Yachiru, she kneeled beside the cold lifeless body and took hold of the small pudgy hands, she smiled slightly, remembering how bonded the little gumball was to her Kenny. Kenpachi was like a wolf, tamed by her innocence, and now she was gone...there really was no other choice.

"Chire, Senbonzakura" the pink mist enveloped Kenpachi; he simply laughed as the miniscule blades failed to cut him and kept on swinging in Byakuya's direction. He roared with laughter, which ended in wails of anger. Each swing pushing Byakuya closer to the wall. He let the blade loom above the noble in what would be his final moments.

He stopped suddenly, a new, never experienced pain overwhelming his body. His eyes were wide as blood started to run from mouth, he staggered to the side and managed to fall in arms reach of Yachiru, he smiled weakly at the pain that began to ease him away. "Thank you..." he pulled yachiru to his side, like a wolf warming its shivering cub. His eyes closed and his reitsu faded.

The three captains bowed in respect before leaving the three...Yachiru in her 'fathers' arms and the segmented zanpakuto embedded within Kenpachi's back.

**A/N**

**OMAIGOD! YOU KILLED KENNY! :O**

**Zabimaru: ;n; **

**...**

**...**

**FUUUUUUU- **

**I SWEAR KUBO! IF YOU KILL 'CHIRU AND KENNY...I WILL!...I WILLLLL!...Cry ;~; **

**Mayuri: aaaaand you still have my death to write .-.**

**Zabimaru: ;O; NYUUUUU!**

**WAAAAA!**

**XD**

**And yes i think of Kenny and 'chiru as wolves...ever watched wolf and cub? That's why XD**

**And ****yes**** i know Kenny can't really die from that...but I've been reading werewolf comic, and werewolves can be killed only by the blade wielded by the ones they hold dear :I**

**Kenny: KILL ME BABY ONE MORE TIME! *parties* ouo**

**Zabimaru + Yachiru: *Facepalm***


End file.
